It All Happened In A Movie
by Blue-Winged-Wind
Summary: Mikan is a famous pianist, while Natsume is a famous rock star. They were both invited to be a cast in a movie. They hate each other, and the topic of the show is love. What'll happen?
1. The First Meeting

Mari-chan: I'm back again, bringing a whole new story! Hope you read it until the end like you did back then!

Mikan: Please r&r, you can write FLAMES if you like.

Hotaru: We're also bringing you a new format.

Ruka: OOCs can be found in this whole story, so I don't need to tell you about it again.

Natsume: Mari doesn't own Gakuen Alice, she just writes stories about it.

* * *

**It was a lovely morning for a typical teenage girl with long auburn hair, Mikan Sakura. She was playing the piano like she always did. Though this morning was quite unusual for her too, because she received a letter that was offering her to star a show. She was double thinking on what to do, so she thought she'd just ask her best friend, Miyuki, later.**

_"Hum... Should I accept it for a change? But this is going to be a top job, being the main star of a show!?" Mikan thought._

**Suddenly her telephone rang, it was the one she was expecting the most, Miyuki.**

"Hello? This is Mikan Sakura speaking."

_"Mikan, how are you? It's me Miyuki. It's been a long time since we talked!" _

"It was! And now I really need your opinion."

_"Why do you need my opinion?" _

"You see, I received a letter that came from a world-known director, he said he wanted me to star on his show! I just don't know what to do."

_"If I were you I'll accept it."_

"But my role there is going to be the main star! It's gonna be tough you know?"

_"I'll still accept it, because I'll get both money and fame."_

"I don't need fame I just need money..."

_"Well accept it!" _

"Okay, nice talking to you goodbye."

_"Bye." _

**They both put the phones down. Suddenly, the phone rang again.**

"Hello? This is Mikan Sakura speaking."

_"Hello Miss Sakura, do you accept my offer?"_

"Who are you?"

_"I'm Narumi Aoyama, the director."_

"I... Yes. I accept."

_"That's good. Please meet me at the Fantasy Dreams' main building tomorrow at 8 a.m."_

"Okay."

_"That's all for now. Goodbye Miss Sakura."_

"Goodbye."

**They put their phones down. **

_"I hope I'll be completely fine. Oh well, better go to my job at the Tokyo Place, which is 5 star." Mikan thought._

**While at the other side, it was a bad morning for a certain raven haired teenage boy called Hyuuga Natsume, it looks like he woke up at the wrong side of the bed.**

"Hyuuga-sama, there's a mail for you." The maid said.

"Leave it on the table, and prepare my breakfast." Natsume coldly said.

"Okay." The maid said, and went to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast.

**When Natsume was now all alone at the huge dining room, he opened the letter, and read it.**

_"Star a show. Maybe I'll give it a try, I might meet someone who would be my toy." thought Natsume._

**The maid came out from the kitchen, and put the food in front of Natsume.**

"Enjoy your meal Hyuuga-sama." The maid politely said.

"Hn." said Natsume, with a small smirk seen on his face.

**The maid left Natsume eating the food. After a few while, the phone rang and the maid answered it.**

"Hyuuga residence, the maid speaking." The maid said.

"Can I talk to Hyuuga Natsume?" The person asked.

"He is currently eating, but I'll call him. What's your name sir?" The maid asked.

"Director Narumi Aoyama." The person said.

"Okay I'll call him."

_"Woah! She didn't shriek! She's sure a different one than the others. As expected from Hyuuga family, they trained the maid hard enough to not show her expressions." The director thought_.

**The maid went to tell Natsume about the director, and Natsume went to the phone, and answered it.**

"Hello, this is me Natsume Hyuuga. What do you want?" Natsume said cooly.

"Hello Mister Hyuuga. Do you accept my offer?" The director asked.

"I do." Natsume said.

"That's good meet me at the Fantasy Dreams' main building tomorrow at 8:00 a.m." said Narumi.

"Understood. Goodbye." Natsume said.

"Bye." Narumi said.

**They put their telephones down.**

_"This is gonna be the most popular movie for the whole year!" Narumi thought._

**At Natsume's house, Koko, Yuu, and Tsubasa came.**

"Yo Natsume! Let's practice again today." Koko said.

"Sure. By the way, we aren't going to practice for a long time starting tomorrow. I was offered to star on a show, and I accepted, so sorry 'bout that." Natsume said.

"That's fine with us." Yuu said.

"C'mon! Let's practice." Tsubasa said.

**They went to the music room which was sound-proof, and they positioned their selves. Tsubas on the drums, Koko on the bass, Yuu on the keyboard, and Natsume on the electric guitar and microphone. **

"One, Two, Three, Hit it!!" Tsubasa said.

**They started playing.**

**_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._**

**_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._**

**_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._**

**_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._**

**_More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side._**

**_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go._**

**_When you look me in the eyes._**

**_And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes_**

**_Oh_**

"That was better than before." Tsubasa said.

"Good job." Yuu said.

"Thanks for your hard work." Koko said.

"Great." Natsume said.

**The 3 of them left, and Natsume slept waiting for the next day. At Mikan's side...**

_"Today's work is tiring... I played Fantasia for the last piece, and it was a hit! At least I earned a high amount of yen today. Better get some rest for tomorrow." Mikan thought. _

**Mikan went to her home, and slept immediately.**

**_Mikan's Dream_**

"Everyone! I came to present you my own piano piece!" Mikan said. "Whoo!" The crowd scream in excitement. Mikan started to play the piece, and everyone quiet down. After the whole piece everyone enjoyed her lovely music.

**_End of Mikan's dream_**

**The next day Mikan got ready, she wore a black knee-length dress and a black silk jacket. She wore black 1 inch high heels. Her hair was in a twisty, twirly bun. She walked to go to the office, and everyone was looking at her, and mostly asking for her autograph. She didn't sign the autographs, and said sorry to them, but still continued on walking, until she accidentally stepped the foot of a raven haired guy with a messy hair, lots of people were asking for his autograph, but he didn't sign it, and he even shoved them away, and bad-mouthed them, and he didn't even said sorry.**

"Hey! Why did you step on me!?" shouted Natsume.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't notice your foot." Mikan apologized.

"I don't accept sorries. Bye. I'm in a hurry." Natsume coldly said. _Darn that girl! Doesn't know who am I._

"Um sir, I promise to repay you next time." Mikan said, as she ran to go to the building.

**When Mikan was out of sight, Natsume hurried as he looked at the time. **

_"Shit! I'm going to be late!" Natsume thought as he ran._

**He arrived at the building just in time, and he went in. He bumped the girl he saw at the street a while ago. **

"Ouch!" Mikan said.

"Why the heck are you standing there just staring up the ceiling!? Don't you know some people are in a hurry?" Natsume scolded.

"Geez! You don't need to run like that!" Mikan said.

"Listen strawberries, I'm in a hurry. I have an appointment with someone here, and it is normal for people to run if they're late." Natsume said.

"Strawberries!? Why you pervert! I have a name you know! And it's Mikan Sakura! Hey, you're the guy I met at the street awhile ago." Mikan said.

"I'm not a pervert! And don't you dare call me pervert because I have a name too, and it's Hyuuga Natsume!" Natsume scolded.

"Well Mr.Hyuuga, I'm also in a hurry, but I didn't bump into someone!" Mikan shouted.

"Well Ms.Sakura, you were the one who stepped on my foot!" Natsume shouted back.

**Suddenly, a girly boy went near them.**

"Is that you Sakura Mikan and Natsume Hyuuga?" The boy asked.

"Yeah." Mikan said.

"Hn." Natsume said.

"Oh! Come follow me, I'm Narumi Aoyama, the director of the film we're showing. You two are going to be the main characters." Narumi said.

"What!?" Mikan and Natsume said, shocked.

"Yes... You two are the main." Narumi said.

"I'm fine with that as long as it is an action movie." Mikan said.

"As long as she'll be my enemy I'm fine with it too." Natsume said.

"You two... I inserted the scrip in the letter... Didn't you read it?" Narumi said, sweat dropping anime style.

"I didn't saw it." Mikan said.

"Neither did I." Natsume said.

"Well here's an extra read it together when we arrive at my office." Narumi said.

**Narumi led them to his office, and when they arrived, they read it. After they read it.**

"Eh!?" Mikan said.

"Narumi, what the hell is this!?" Natsume shouted.

"I never made action movies, I just made love movies..." Narumi said.

"It's much worst, there's a kissing scene!" Natsume scolded.

"Sorry, what's done is done." Narumi said.

"Damn!" Natsume shouted.

"If you don't want, you can back out." Narumi said, quite sad.

"No...I will still be in the role..." Mikan said.

"Then I'll be in too, she might think I'm a chicken." Natsume said.

"Thank you! We will start our work tomorrow, and you have your own rooms in this building already, but we will usually be gone for trips to different places." Narumi said.

"Okay." Mikan said.

"Hn." Natsume said.

"Please be here at 6 a.m. feel free to roam around, and go out for today, because after today, your lives are gonna be totally different now." Narumi said.

"I know." Mikan said.

"Well bye." Narumi said.

**When Narumi left...**

"Natsume, want to roam around with me?" Mikan asked.

"Whatever." Natsume said.

"I'll take that as a yes, so let's go." Mikan said as she pulled Natsume.

**They roamed around together, and had fun roaming around. After roaming they ate dinner together, and went to sleep. From now on, Mikan sees Natsume as a friend while Natsume sees Mikan as a stupid girl, and only as an acquaintance. **

* * *

Mari-chan: Hope you liked it.

Mikan: Please review!


	2. The First Shooting

Mari-chan: Here is another chappie!

Mikan: Yippie!

Mari-chan: Thank for the reviews:

IrumiKanzaki- You read my fic again!

XxblackwingsxX- Thanks!

KMAC 08- Thanks to you too.

EzMouse- Hum... Should I make him much mean than the first chappie?

dominiqueanne- Thanks for reading my new fic. .

Ruka: Please continue to R&R. Hope you like this story.

Hotaru: OOCs can be seen in some of the parts.

* * *

**It was a wonderful morning, meaning the start of their first shooting. They went to a forest. At the shooting...**

"Here at this place we will shoot the part where you first met, and it was love at first sight." Narumi said.

"Okay." Mikan said.

"Tch." Natsume said.

**They started the shooting.**

"...Let everyone know you're fighting with your soul's pride! From the musical pitch of miracles, a new song will be born. Offer your heart that's sucked up sadness, a gentle lullaby. That's a symphony with a mother's love." sang a girl. **(A/N: At this story I'll not write their names at the shooting only when it's not on shooting. Her name at the show will be shown.)**

**Unknown to that beautiful girl who is sitting on a rock singing a song, someone was watching her.**

"That girl sang so lovely... And she's beautiful." A man said softly.

"But sire, your father has arranged you to a marriage with Princess Mai, and look she's just vagrant. Can't you see she's wearing old dirty torn clothes?!" A manservant said.

"I know I've been arranged in a marriage, and I know she is a poor girl, but it's love at first sight what can I do?" The man said, softly.

"But sire! The king will be angry. Prince Rio, don't betray your father!" said the manservant, loudly enough for the girl to hear.

**The girl heard a voice, so she followed where she heard the voice, and saw two men. **

"Um... Hi sirs. What are you doing in this forest? Are you lost?" The girl said.

"Y-yeah... We're lost." Rio said.

"We were here to cut trees." The manservant said.

"Oh my! You can't cut the trees! Please don't or else you'll face my wrath." The girl warned.

"Face your wrath!? You got to be kidding! This boy over here is the king's son, and the king ordered me to teach this boy to sword fight, and told me to cut woods for the palace, so you have no rights to say we will face your wrath. Who are you anyways?" The manservant asked.

"I am Miyuri Kaizawa, the caretaker of this land." Miyuri said.

"Miyuri Kaizawa!? Isn't that our goddess' name? Wait, don't tell me you're..." The manservant said.

" No, I'm not the goddess of this place, the truth is, I'm the princess of the palace over there, they named me Miyuri Kaizawa because they want me to be like the goddess, but not exactly like the goddess just close to it." Miyuri explained.

"Why are you in a vagrant's clothes?" Rio asked.

"I... I ran away from home because they told me that I will be in an arrange marriage with a person I don't even know or I don't even love! It's just that I want to be free, I want to do the things I want." Miyuri said.

"We're quite the same, I was also arranged in a marriage with a person that was my childhood friend though I don't love her, I only see to her as a friend, but our parents arranged us into a marriage, so I can't tell them that I don't want to. And the truth is I have someone I love. I think it was love at first sight, because I love her even if it's just the first time I saw her..." Rio said.

"You need to follow your heart! That's what I always believed, so I do things my way, even the most poorest kid from the town near our castle is my friend, almost all of them is my friend, not because my father ordered me to, but I followed my heart. Some thinks I'm quite crazy, but I believe that they really like what I do. I'd rather be nice than be bragging around." Miyuri said.

"It's getting late, so can you lead us back to the entrance now?" Rio asked.

"Sorry, but this is the deepest part of them forest, so I can't bring you back there. We might get lost." apologize Miyuri.

"Let's just go to your palace." The manservant said.

"I... We better stay at the house I'm staying at. My father ordered his people to make that house, and it's really strong." Miyuri said.

"What?! But sire can't sleep in a dirty place!" said the manservant angrily.

"Don't yell at her Scherzo. She's humbly offering her house to us, and you decline it? It's much nicer staying in a house rather than sleep on the ice floor." Rio said calmly.

"D-don't fight... I know it's not gonna be that great, but I'm sure you'll like it there, for it is big there and clean. Please follow me." Miyuri said.

**They followed Miyuri to her house.**

"Woah! This house is huge!" Rio said.

"It is." Miyuri said.

"I'm impressed that your house is big." Scherzo said.

"And it's obviously clean!" Rio said.

"Please make yourselves at home, I'll just prepare dinner." Miyuri said.

"Okay." Scherzo and Rio said.

**Miyuri prepared the table, and cooked dinner. When it was about to be cooked, it had a yummy scent. **

"What are you preparing, princess Miyuri?" Rio asked.

"Don't call me princess Miyuri, my name's just fine, and I'm preparing beef curry." Miyuri said.

"Fine Miyuri, call me Rio then." Rio said.

"Okay, please go to the dining room already, because the food is nearly done." Miyuri said.

"Okay." Rio said.

**When Rio went in the dining room together with Scherzo, Miyuri put the curry in a transparent big bowl, it has a big spoon in it. She also brought a big bowl of rice. Miyuri brought it to the dining room together with the silver plates, transparent glasses, and translucent spoons and forks. She also brought the juice and water.**

"Please feel free to eat as much as you want. You may choose what you want to drink." Miyuri said.

"Okay." Rio said.

"Sure." Scherzo said.

"Itadakimasu." Miyuri said as before ate the food.

"Itadakimasu..." Rio and Scherzo said.

**They ate the food, nothing was remained not even a tiny piece of rice. Rio and Scherzo went to the guest rooms where they'll be staying for the night. While Miyuri washed the dishes before taking a bath. **

"Ah... This bath's so relaxing..." Miyuri said.

**After 10 minutes of taking a nice hot bath, she rose up and went to her room only covered with towel knowing that the other two is already sleeping. Suddenly, Rio was at the terrace, so she ran as fast as she could to her room. When she arrived her room she took the towel of and wore a blue nightgown. Suddenly, a knock was heard from the door. **

"Coming!" Miyuri said.

**When Miyuri opened the door, she saw a trembling Rio.**

"Rio, what happened to you?" Miyuri asked.

"Is there any ghosts here? For example a girl with only a towel..? Did she die while running, and fell?" Rio said, still trembling.

"No, there isn't, I was the one you saw that ran in a towel because I don't want anyone to see me only with my towel." Miyuri said, sweat dropping anime-style.

"Oh I see... Whew... Thank goodness." Rio said, relieved.

"Don't worry." Miyuri said.

**After that talk Rio went to his room, and he slept. Miyuri slept too after she wrote on her diary. **

"Cut!" The director said.

"Is it done for this day?" Mikan asked.

"It is done, and you three did well! It was marvelous! You memorized it only in one day!" Narumi said.

"Didn't we make any mistakes?" Mikan asked.

"No you didn't! It was perfectly good!" Narumi said.

"Tch. Love at first sight, what a lie!" Natsume said as he went away.

"Natsume! Don't you believe in those things?" Mikan asked.

"Who would believe those things little girl?" Natsume said coldly.

"Call me Mikan! And I'm not little!" Mikan shouted.

"Your making my ears bleed! Loud mouhed girl." Natsume said teasingly.

"I'm not!" Mikan said, pouting.

"Just keep your mouth shut strawberries." Natsume said coldly.

"Natsume you pervert!" Mikan shouted with embarrassment and anger.

**Mikan ran to hit Natsume, but she fell because a banana peel.**

"Ouch." Mikan said.

"Oh now it's polka dotted huh?" said Natsume teasingly.

"NATSUME NO HENTAI!!" Mikan shouted full of anger and embarrassment.

"Give my ears some break from your shouting idiot." Natsume said teasingly.

"I'm not an idiot!" Mikan said.

"Yes you are." Natsume said.

"No I'm not!" Mikan said.

"Yes you are." Natsume said.

"Stop that idiotic fight!" A girl said.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked.

"What do you care?" Natsume said.

* * *

Mari-chan: Who is that person!?

Mikan: You wrote the story! You should know who she is!

Hotaru: She must be a dead serious person. _(smirk)_

Natsume: Don't forget to R&R.


	3. Only Way to Marry Her

Mari-chan: Here's the 3rd episode!

Mikan: Thanks for reviewing xXblackwingsxX, IrumiKanzaki, Duriansan, and KMAC 08.

Hotaru: Mari-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice, she just want to write stories about it.

You-chan: (raises a board that says "Please r&r! OOCs can be seen.)

* * *

"_Stop that idiotic fight!" A girl said._

_"Who are you?" Mikan asked._

_"What do you care?" Natsume said._

"I don't really care, but you two are breaking my ears with your stupid cat and dog fight." The girl said.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked.

"I'm Hotaru Imai. I'm a well-known actress and inventor. I'm in this story too." Hotaru said.

"Imai-san. I'll be glad working with you. I'm Mikan Sakura." Mikan said, and slightly bowed down for respect.

"Glad to work with you too Sakura-san." Hotaru said.

"Tch. Another weirdo." Natsume said.

_Baka baka baka_

"Ouch! What was that for!?" Natsume said.

"This is a baka gun/idiot gun. It is for people who act stupid, and talk stupid. Just like what you did awhile ago." Hotaru said.

"I'm not stupid. Maybe strawberries over there is the one that is stupid." Natsume said as he pointed on Mikan.

"Hey! Don't you join me in your fight with her!" Mikan shouted.

"Strawberry girl, I know that you're stupid, so tell her too, so that the two of us will know." Natsume said coldly.

"Well Mr.Hyuuga, I don't want to fight in front of Imai-san, so please just stop it." Mikan said.

"Tch. Who cares about her? She's just a person like me." Natsume said.

"Natsume!! If I'm not a person what am I!?" Mikan angrily shouted.

"Did I say that you're not a person? You were the one who admitted it not me." Natsume said teasingly.

"NA-TSU-ME!!" Mikan shouted.

_Baka baka baka baka baka baka_

"What did you do that for!?" Mikan and Natsume said.

"For acting like idiots. Well, if you may now excuse me. I need my sleep." Hotaru said.

"Good night." Mikan said.

**Hotaru left the two of them alone.**

"Geez... It's 9 already!? We've been fighting for one hour!" Mikan said.

"So?" Natsume said.

"Are you not human?! Humans get hungry too you know." Mikan said.

"Strawberries, I'm human because I never said that I'm not. While you polka, admitted that you are a different specie." Natsume said coldly.

**Suddenly, a sound was heard, a rumbling sound.**

"Tch. What a noisy rumbling sound." Natsume said coldly.

"Sorry... Well bye, need to eat and sleep." Mikan said and left.

**When Mikan left, Natsume ate dinner and went to sleep at his room. The next day...**

"Start!" Narumi said.

**They started shooting.**

**The next day, Rio and Scherzo left, and went back to the palace. Miyuri was quite sad, but before Rio left, he said that he'll surely come back for her.**

"I hope that you'll keep that promise, for I will be waiting here..." Miyuri said, softly.

**Suddenly, a guy with silver hair went near to Miyuri.**

"Ne, nee-chan, who was that guy?" The little guy said.

"Iyori! What are you doing here?" Miyuri said.

"I came here to ask if you're fine, and I came here to have tea with you. Who's that guy?" Iyori said.

"That guy is the prince of the city over there, and I'm fine. Come in, I'll just prepare the tea." Miyuri said.

"Okay. Onee-chan, otou-san is quite angry because you left the palace." Iyori said.

"I'm aware of that." said Miyuri while preparing the tea.

"Why did you run away from home?" Iyori said.

"Because I want to be free, I don't want to marry a man I don't love and I don't know." Miyuri said as she went out from the kitchen, and put the tea kettle at the table and 2 tea cups, and she sat.

"Marry a man you don't know and don't love? Did father arranged you in a marriage?" Iyori said asked.

"Yeah... That's when I ran away, but the good thing is that father told his workers to make a house in the middle of the forest." Miyuru said.

"Onee-chan, I want you to come back to the palace, I will tell father to stop the arranged marriage." Iyori said.

"No, I will still not come back, I want to live here, and meet new people." Miyuri said.

"Then I'll stay with you in this place." Iyori said as he took a sip on the tea.

"No, Iyori, go back to father, you won't enjoy life here because you're not an adventurous person..." Miyuri said.

"I may not be an adventurous person, but I can protect you!" Iyori said.

"Iyori, you're 16 years old, and I'm 18 years old, how can you possibly protect me?" Miyuri asked, and she took a sip on the tea.

"Onee-chan, I'm better than you in fighting, I mastered karate, sword fighting, kick boxing, and etc. While you don't know much." Iyori said.

"I know karate, and I challenge you. If you win, you'll stay in my house, if you lose, you will leave the house and can only visit." Miyuri challenged.

"Challenge accepted." accepted Iyori.

**They started the battle.**

"I won't lose to this one." Iyori said as he punched Miyuri.

"That didn't hurt. " Miyuri said as she kicked Iyori.

"Sorry nee-chan, but I have to finish you because I want towin so badly. Tiger move!" Iyori said as he kicked and punched Miyuri very fast.

"Ouch!" Miyuri shouted as she fell from the ground.

"Onee-chan!? Are you alright? Gomene!!" Iyori said.

"I... It hurts..." Miyuri said.

"Sorry..." Iyori said.

"Don't worry! It just hurts, the pain will fade away easily. Since you won, you can stay with me. You will stay in the guest room." Miyuri said.

"Okay. I'll just tell father." Iyori said.

"Okay..." Miyuri said.

"Bye!" Iyori said.

"Bye." Miyuri said.

**Iyori went back to their palace to tell his father that he will stay where Miyuri stays. **

"Cut!" Narumi said.

**They did what Narumi said.**

"Was that great?" Mikan asked.

"It was great!"Narumi said.

"By the way kid, what's your name and age?" Mikan asked.

"I'm Hijiri Youichi, 15 years old. Popular artist." Youichi said.

"Oh... I'm Sakura Mikan, 18 years old. A well-known pianist. I like your acting Hijiri-san, I'm pleased to work with you." Mikan said.

"I'm pleased to work with you too. Thanks, but you're good too. Call me Youichi, and I'll call you onee-chan." Youichi said.

"Okay, Youichi-kun!" Mikan said.

"Natsume! It's your turn!" Narumi shouted.

"Tch." Natsume said. _How annoying... I just thought I will meet a beautiful girl, but I saw an ugly one!_

"Let's watch this Youichi." Mikan said.

"Okay nee-chan." Youichi said.

**Natsume went there.**

"Start!" Narumi said.

**At Rio's palace...**

"Prince Rio, the king is looking for you." a manservant said.

"I'll be coming." Rio said.

"Okay." said the manservant.

**Rio went to his father's throne.**

"Father, you called for me?" Rio asked.

"I did call for you." the King said.

"Why did you call for me?" Rio asked.

"Scherzo said you fell in love with the princess of the crystal forest. Was that true?" The king asked.

"It is true, but it's fine, I'll still marry the princess you told me to." Rio said.

"No, it's fine, I'll tell her father that you two shall be arranged, and I'll cancel the arrange marriage with Princess Mai." The king said.

"You don't need to do that father..." Rio said.

"The truth is, you made an excellent choice being in love with her! I heard she was close to perfect, or she's like the goddess of the Crystal Forest." The king said.

"But father..." Rio said.

"No buts young man." The king said.

"I..." Rio tried to say something, but he was cut by his father.

"Go back to your room now... I'll call her father." The king said.

"Okay..." Rio said.

**Rio went back to his room, and his father called Miyuri's father.**

_"Good Afternoon, this is the maid of Crystal Palace, who do you want to talk to?" _

"I want to talk to the king."

_"Okay, I'll tell him, but what's your name?" _

"I'm Riku the king of Hokkaido." **(A/N: Let's say, in this story king isn't the highest class, but the emperor.)**

_"I'll call the king immediately." _

**The maid called the king, and the king answered the phone.**

_"Hello, this is the king of Crystal Forest, why do you want to talk to me king of Hokkaido?" _

"I want your daughter to marry my son."

_"My daughter is arranged already, but I canceled it because my daughter is an adventurous girl, she's suited in both being a princess and adventurer, but she chose the life of being a adventurer. She ran away from our palace, so I made her a big house in the middle of the forest. I'm sorry, I can't arrange her anymore to any marriages."_

"But my son saw your daughter."

_"He must've saw her in the deep of the forest, but if your son wants her so badly, I'll be fine with it, but the last choice is really up to her." _

"I'll tell that to my son. Thanks anyways."

_"It's a no big deal."_

"Bye."

_"Goodbye."_

**They put their phones down, and the king of Hokkaido called Rio, and Rio went to him immediately.**

"Yes father? Why did you call for me?" Rio asked.

"Do you really like that princess?" The king asked.

"Yes I do father." Rio answered.

"If you really do, you must do your best to capture her heart." The king said.

"What do you mean father?" Rio asked.

"She isn't arranged on a marriage, and she will never be, but she doesn't like arrange marriages, so the only thing that will make her fall for you is to do your best making her like you. I'll cancel your arrange marriage with Princess Mai now. You may leave, and go to the forest by yourself, for I have great trust in you." The king said.

"Thanks father! I'll be leaving now." Rio said.

"Good luck, and take care!" The king said.

**Rio left, then the king called the king of Shibuya by cellphone.**

"Hello, it's me Riku, I want to cancel the arrange marriage with your daughter and my son."

_"But why!?" _

"My son only sees your daughter as a childhood friend, and he doesn't love your daughter, and he likes someone else."

_"But my daughter likes him!" _

"Is there anything I can do if my son doesn't like your daughter?"

_"Yes you can! Your the father! The king!" _

"Sorry, but I want my son to be happy, so bye."

_"Tch! Bye!" _

**They put their phones down.**

"Cut!" Narumi said.

**They did what Narumi said.**

"Tch. Why would I run after that strawberry panties girl..." Natsume said it softly, so that no one cold hear, but the girl who shouldn't have heard it, heard it.

"Natsume! Stop calling me strawberry panties girl!!" Mikan shouted.

"What do you want me to call you? Polka-dots? Or maybe little girl?" Natsume said teasingly.

"Just call me Mikan! Get it!? Mikan!" Mikan said.

"Yeah right, as if that day would happen. Little girl will be fine." Natsume said.

"That's over for now! Tomorrow you'll have day-off, so enjoy it to the fullest!" Narumi said.

"Natsume! Heard it!? We have a day-off tomorrow! Let's enjoy tomorrow together." Mikan said.

"Little girl, are you sure your 18 years old? Because you act like you're 5 years old." Natsume said cooly.

"Natsume!! Want to see my birth certificate to prove you that I'm 18 years old!?" Mikan shouted.

**Suddenly, Hotaru came into the scene together with Youichi.**

"Imai-san, good afternoon." Mikan said.

"Tch. The weirdo came again." Natsume said coldly.

"I just came to watch the show." Hotaru said.

"Ne, Hotaru-nee-chan, is Mikan-nee-chan and that guy over there dating?" Youichi asked.

"I think so." Hotaru said.

"Imai Hotaru, don't decide things for yourself, because we are NOT dating and we will NEVER be dating. I wouldn't want to date an ugly stupid girl." Natsume said coldly.

"NATSUME!! I'm not ugly, and I'm not stupid!!" Mikan shouted.

_Baka baka baka baka baka baka_

"Ouch!" Natsume and Mikan said.

"That's for being stupid, and talking stupid." Hotaru said.

"You little kid over there, I'm Natsume Hyuuga, so you should know what to call me next time." Natsume said coldly.

"Natsume-nii-chan, I'm Hijiri Youichi, 15 years old, call me You-chan." Youichi said.

"Ne, Youichi why can't I call you You-chan too!?" Mikan said.

"Because I only let people call me You-chan if I like them." Youichi said.

"Eh!? You like Natsume!?" Mikan said, shocked.

"My real attitude is like his, I just don't show it." Youichi said.

**Suddenly, a guy was walking towards them, and he stopped right in front of them.**

"What's all this ruckus all about?" The guy asked.

"Who the heck are you, and why are you butting in?" Natsume said coldly.

"Natsume don't be mean." Mikan said.

"Tch." Natsume said.

* * *

Mari-chan: Ooh! Who is that guy..?

Mikan: You wrote the story!!

Hotaru: Oh well don't forget to review! I need your reviews, so that I can sell them to Mari-chan.

Mari-chan: Hotaru!

Youichi: Hope you like the story!


	4. After Shooting Dayoff

Mari-chan: Here's the 4th episode! Hope you like it!

Hotaru: That's good! We'll earn money much faster. I mean reviews.

Mari-chan: Thanks for the reviews:

IrumiKanzaki - Yup, another character is added.

domiqueanne - Thanks!

xXblackwingsxX - I hope so! The guy is... Better read it!

Mari-chan: Natsume, please do the disclaimer.

Natsume: Tch. Fine... This idiot over here doesn't own Gakuen Alice, and she will NEVER own it.

Mari-chan: I'm not an idiot!!

Ruka: Well, OOCs can be seen, and please continue to R&R!!

* * *

_**Suddenly, a guy was walking towards them, and he stopped right in front of them.**_

_"What's all this ruckus all about?" The guy asked._

_"Who the heck are you, and why are you butting in?" Natsume said coldly._

_"Natsume don't be mean." Mikan said._

_"Tch." Natsume said._

"I'm Ruka Nogi. The other prince besides you in this story, sorry for butting in." Ruka said.

"Hi Nogi-san, I'm Mikan Sakura! 18 years old, a popular pianist." Mikan said.

"Call me Ruka, I'm a world-known vet. I love animals. Can I call you Mikan?" Ruka asked.

"Sure." Mikan said.

"Mikan-chan I'll be glad working with you." Ruka said.

"Ruka-kun, no, Ruka-pyon, I'll be glad working with you too!" Mikan said.

"Hotaru let's go, we have a date together, did you forget?" Ruka said.

"No, I didn't." Hotaru said.

"Meet me at the front gate later after you get ready, okay?" Ruka said.

"You don't need to remind me." Hotaru said.

"Bye then!" Ruka said.

"Bye too... Need to get ready." Hotaru said.

"Bye!" Mikan said.

"Bye..." Youichi said.

**The two "lovers" said.**

"Are those 2 together Youichi?" Mikan asked.

"Yes they are." Youichi said.

"Have you eaten Youichi? Want to go with me and Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Hey! Who told you I'll come with you straw-- I mean polka dots." Natsume said coldly.

"I did." Mikan said.

"You're not the boss of me." Natsume said coldly.

"Natsume-nii-chan, please come with us..." Youichi said.

"Fine, just because You-chan is coming." Natsume said.

"Yippie! Natsume's coming!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Tch." Natsume said.

"Let's have lunch outside!" Mikan suggested.

"Whatever." Natsume said.

**They went out to search for restaurants, but there was a mob of reporters and fans.**

"Are you two officially dating?" A reporter asked.

"Are you two really going to be the main characters of the show that Director Narumi will direct?" Another asked.

"Are you two together already?" Another asked.

"Will you please sign this Miss Sakura?" A fan asked.

"Natsume, I love you!!" A fan said.

"Miss Sakura! I'm your number one fan!" A fan said.

"Youichi! You're really cute at personal after all!" A fan said.

"Natsume, I would die having your autograph!!" A fan said.

"Will you please shut up!?" Natsume screamed.

**The crowd was silent for quite a time, but became noisy after half a minute.**

"Natsume what are your tastes?" A fan asked.

"Youichi kiss my cheeks!!" A fan said.

"Shut the f-- up! This girl is my girlfriend, and we're officially dating." Natsume declared.

"What!?" Mikan asked.

"What you like a girl like that!?" A fan asked.

"No way! You must be lying again Natsume!" A fan said disappointed.

"Miss Sakura, is that true!?" A fan asked.

"Act." Natsume whispered, only Mikan could hear.

"Yes, he is." Mikan said.

"Then it means you can kiss lips to lips?" A reporter asked.

"Of course n--" Mikan was cut by Natsume.

"Of course we can." Natsume said.

"Then show it!" A fan said.

"Show it! Show it! Show it!" The people shouted.

**Natsume held Mikan's face, then looked at her, then kissed her. **

"Thanks for the kiss you two did. We'll go now." The reporters said.

"Please have fun on your date." The fans said.

**When all the people around them left...**

"What was that for Natsume Hyuuga!?" Mikan asked angrily.

"That's the only way I could stop them." Natsume said.

"Natsume! That was my first kiss!" Mikan shouted, still angry.

"Tch. You believe that your first kiss will be the one you'll end up with? Are you really 18? When I was 10 years old I already had my first kiss." Natsume said coldly.

"Well FYI Natsume Hyuuga. I still believe in those. Like I said before, if you don't believe I'm 18 look at my birth certificate." Mikan said.

"What a kid. Walk faster! I'm getting hungry." Natsume said coldly.

"Fine..." Mikan said.

"Ne, Natsume-nii-chan, why did you say that you are dating with Mikan-nee-chan?" Youichi asked.

"You-chan, it's because if I say we don't they'll ask lots of never ending stupid questions, and I'm hungry, I might die from hunger." Natsume said cooly.

"But why did you kiss her in front of the media?" Youichi asked.

"It's because they will not stop if I didn't kiss her." Natsume said cooly.

"I see." Youchi said.

**They arrived at a restaurant, and went in there.  
**

"How many persons are you with?" The waitress asked.

"We're three." Mikan said.

"Follow me." The waitress said.

**They followed the waitress to a table with 3 seats, and they sat. The waitress gave the menu, and they browsed through it.**

"I'll have Italian spaghetti, and a glass of orange juice" Mikan said.

"I'll have spicy beef curry, and brewed coffee." Natsume said.

"I'll have same as his too, but I want orange juice." Youichi said

"May I repeat your order, 1 Italian spaghetti, 2 spicy beef curry, 2 orange juice, and 1 brewed coffee." The waitress said.

"That's all." Natsume said.

"Okay." The waitress said.

**When the waitress left...**

"Natsume, Youichi I can't believe you two like spicy things." Mikan said.

"Is something wrong with it?" Natsume said coldly.

"Nothing..." Mikan said.

"Tch." Natsume said.

"Natsume, why don't you smile..?" Mikan asked.

"None of your business!" Natsume said coldly.

**The waitress came to their seat.**

"Here's your orders. Have fun meal!" The waitress said.

"Thanks." Mikan said.

**The waitress left. Natsume was eating the curry, and finished it quickly. Mikan ate too, but finished it quite slower than Natsume, Youichi was as fast as Natsume, but Natsume is faster. **

"Natsume, there's a piece of rice. Here let me take it." Mikan said.

**Mikan's face went near to Natsume's, their face was like 5 inches away from each other, then Mikan took the piece of rice near Natsume's mouth, and ate it!**

"There all gone!" Mikan said.

**Natsume was trying his best not to blush.**

"Wasn't that like an indirect kiss?" Youichi asked.

**Natsume slightly blushed. Mikan being Mikan didn't understand.**

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan-nee-chan your so slow! Didn't you realize that it was near Natsume-nii-chan's mouth? Then you ate it, so you had another kiss, but this one is indirect." Youichi said.

**Suddenly, Mikan blushed because of what she did. Youichi looked at Natsume who was still quite blushing, but as Natsume saw Youichi looking at him, the blush faded. Mikan's blush still haven't fade.**

"I... Natsume... I'm sorry..." Mikan said.

"Tch. Idiot." Natsume coldly said. _Wow... When I looked at her face she was pretty and cute after all... What the hell am I thinking!?_

"To tell you the truth, you two really are going to be a cute couple." Youichi said.

"What are you saying Youichi!?" Mikan asked, blushing.

"You shouldn't say unnecessary things You-chan." Natsume said coldly.

"S-sorry..." Youichi said.

**After that talk they went out, and they roam around the place.**

"Natsume! Look! Cotton candies!" Mikan said.

"Tch. What a kid." Natsume said.

"Natsume! Buy me one!!" Mikan pouted.

"Fine, but don't you bother me after this." Natsume said coldly.

**Natsume bought the cotton candy.**

"Thanks Natsume!!" Mikan said.

**She received no answer from him, they both roamed around the whole day, and they at dinner together, and they went back to their hotel.**

_"I had fun this day, and Natsume was cute in close up! Hey wait, what am I thinking..." Mikan thought as she drifted off to sleep in her room._

**Natsume was at the poolside of the hotel resting.**

_"I saw a whole new side of Mikan... She is so cute and pretty after all... Whoa! Did I thought about that!?" Natsume thought._

**Natsume went back to his room, and slept.**

* * *

Mari-chan: Hope you like it!

Mikan: Yey! The chapter is finished!!

Natsume: You're so loud!

Mari-chan: Don't forget R&R!


	5. The Real Day Off

Mari-chan: Here's a new chappie! Hope you like it!

Mikan: Wai! That was fast.

Mari-chan: Thanks for the reviews:

Irumi Kanzaki- You always support me. Thanks!

xXblackwingsXx- Actually, there is money matters, but I think it won't be shown. Hotaru dates Ruka because he is popular and rich, so she can buy things she like, and she can take pictures of him anytime because they're together, but Hotaru likes Ruka, I think? Well yeah, thing are really going too fast. Thanks for the review!

Hotaru: Mari-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice, and will never own it.

Ruka: Please R&R, and OOCs can be seen...

* * *

**It was 6 in the morning, Natsume woke up, and he got ready, and he went out for a stroll.**

_"Why did I thought of that last night..." Natsume thought. _

**Suddenly, Natsume bumped someone.**

"Ouch..." Mikan said.

"Watch where you're going!" Natsume said.

"Natsume! W-w-what are you doing here!?" Mikan asked, then she stood up immediately hiding her blush.

"I can go wherever I want." Natsume said.

"Natsume, you promised to hang out with me today." Mikan said.

"I didn't promise, you assumed that I promised." Natsume said.

"But...You should go with me today! I don't want to stay in my room the whole day you know, and I don't want to get lost..." Mikan said.

"Tch. Find Youichi." Natsume said.

"He said he's busy... Please Natsume! I don't wan to waste our rare day-off." Mikan pleaded.

"No."

"Please."

"I said no."

"Please..."

"If you don't bother me I'll come with you." Natsume said.

"Okay!" Mikan said.

"It's still early, so go change. You look so ugly." Natsume said.

"Well it's because I'm still on my pajamas!" Mikan said.

"Yeah whatever." Natsume said. _She's so darn cute!_

"Well, I'm going to get ready now, please meet me here at 7 a.m." Mikan said.

"What!? That early? What store do you think will be open in this time!?" Natsume said.

"I read this guidebook, it says all shop here are 24-7." Mikan said.

"Tch. Fine." Natsume said in defeat.

**Mikan left, and Natsume slept near the tree.**

"What am I supposed to wear?" Mikan said to herself. _Oh well I'll just wear this._

**Mikan took a bath for 30 minutes, and wore the outfit she chose. The outfit she chose was a black shirt that says "I'm not your ordinary girl" that is written in pink. She wore a pink skirt and black tights. She wore pink sandals. Her hair was straight. She went to the meeting place at exactly 7 a.m. and she saw a sleeping Natsume.**

"Natsume, wake up." Mikan said. _Woah... He's cute when he's sleeping! _

**Mikan stared at his face for quite sometime, then he suddenly woke up.**

"Why are you looking at me?" Natsume said coldly.

"I-I... Well... I... Tried to wake you up, and..." Mikan tried to explain, and she was blushing 100 shades of pink!

"Fallen for me?" Natsume said teasingly. _Wow... She's so cute in that outfit._

"No!" Mikan said still blushing.

"Then why are you blushing?" Natsume said with his infamous smirk.

"W-w-well you see... You were just so cute when you were sleeping!" Mikan said.

"Admit it, you have fallen for me." Natsume said teasingly.

"No way! Who would fall for you!?" Mikan said.

"You." Natsume said still teasingly.

"No way!" Mikan said.

"If you say so, but the truth will be revealed. Well let's go now." Natsume said.

"Okay! Natsume I want to go to the amusement park." Mikan said.

"I'm not a kid." Natsume said.

"But the amusement park is not just for kids!" Mikan said.

"Tch." Natsume said.

"Let's go!" Mikan said while pulling Natsume's arm.

"Fine! But don't pull me." Natsume said.

**Mikan let go of Natsume's arm. **

"Sorry..." Mikan said.

"No prob." Natsume said coolly.

**They arrived at the amusement park, and people were staring at them, some asking for their autographs.**

"Hey isn't that the newest popular couple?" One whispered.

"I heard they are a cast on a new show." Another said.

"Mikan! Sign my autograph book!" A fan said.

"Natsume!! Sign mine!" A fan said.

"Natsume and Mikan! Sing a song for us!" A fan said.

"Yeah! Sing a song." The others said.

"If we sing, will you stop?" Natsume asked coldly.

"Yes!" All their fans answered.

"Mikan do you know the song Way Back Into Love?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah." Mikan said.

"Then let's sing that." Natsume said.

"Eh!? In front of them?" Mikan asked.

"Duh, so that they'll leave us alone." Natsume said.

"Fine." Mikan said.

(Mikan)  
I've been living with a shadow overhead,  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed,  
I've been lonely for so long,  
Trapped in the past,  
I just can't seem to move on!

(Natsume)  
I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away,  
Just in case I ever need them again someday,  
I've been setting aside time,  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind!

(Both)  
All I want to do is find a way back into love.  
I can't make it through without a way back into love.  
Oooooh.

(Mikan)  
I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine,  
I've been searching but i just don't see the signs,  
I know that it's out there,  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere!

(Natsume)  
I've been looking for someone to shed some light,  
Not somebody just to get me through the night,  
I could use some direction,  
And I'm open to your suggestions.

(Both)  
All I want to do is find a way back into love.  
I can't make it through without a way back into love.  
And if I open my heart again,  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end!  
Oooooooh, Ooooooh, Ooooooh.

(Mikan)  
There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation

(Both)  
All I want to do is find a way back into love,  
I can't make it through without a way back into love,  
And if I open my heart to you,  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do,  
And if you help me to start again,  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end!  
Oooooooh. Oooooooh. Ooooooooh. Oooooooh. Ooooooh Ooooooooh. Ooooooooh.

"That was awesome!" The fans said.

"Will you please leave now?" Natsume asked.

"Yup." They all said.

**The fans left, and Mikan and Natsume were now alone.**

"They left..." Mikan said.

"That's good, they're so noisy." Natsume said.

"Natsume!! Let's ride the roller coaster!!" Mikan shouted.

"Are you sure?" Natsume asked.

"Yep." Mikan said.

"I don't think we should." Natsume said.

"Why? You scared?" Mikan teased.

"No." Natsume said.

"Then let's go!" Mikan said.

"Fine." Natsume said.

**They went to the roller coaster.**

"Are you two the most popular couple!?" The clerk said.

"Dunno." Natsume said.

"Let me have your autographs!" The clerk said.

**They signed a paper and gave it to the clerk, and the clerk let them in. They sat at the very first seat, and the ride started.**

"This is so slow." Mikan laughed.

"Be patient." Natsume said.

"What do you mean--kya!!" Mikan shouted when the coaster suddenly sped up.

"See told you." Natsume smirked.

"This is so fast!!" Mikan shouted.

"Shut up! You're breaking my ears." Natsume said.

"Sorry..." Mikan said.

**After a while, the ride was finished.**

"Where will we go next?" Natsume asked.

"There!" Mikan said pointing at the haunted tower.

"That will be scary for you." Natsume said.

"No it won't, maybe you're scared that's why you don't want to try it." Mikan teased.

"I'm not scared." Natsume said.

"Then let's go." Mikan said.

**They went to the haunted tower, they rode on a train. **

"Haha! Look at that Natsume! It's so funny!" Mikan laughed.

"Let's see if you can still laugh later." Natsume said.

"Why won't I... Wah!! Natsume!! There's a man with no head!!" Mikan shouted.

"I told you." Natsume said.

"Natsume! There's a flying girl!!" Mikan shouted.

"Shut up. Your so noisy." Natsume said.

**After quite a time, the ride ended Mikan kept on shouting and shouting the whole ride. Now she lost her voice. They still continued that day-off, they rode different rides, and different entertainments, after they ate dinner, they went back to the hotel.**

"Natsume, thank you for coming with me today..." Mikan said.

"Nope..." Natsume said, quite blushing.

"Well goodnight. We need to sleep early because we have a shooting tomorrow." Mikan said.

"Hn." Natsume said.

**All of a sudden, Mikan kissed Natsume on the cheeks. **

"Thanks for today, really." Mikan said.

**Mikan left after saying that, she left a dumbfounded Natsume who was blushing.**

* * *

Mari-chan: Woah!

Mikan: Why did you let me kiss Natsume!!

Mari-chan: Sorry...

Hotaru: Don't forget to review...


	6. The Stay Over

Mari-chan: Here's another chappie!

Mikan: Yippie!

Natsume: Don't be too noisy idiot.

Mikan: I'm not.

Ruka: Stop it you two!

Mari-chan: Thanks for the reviews:

xXblackwingsxxX- I think this is the song, I watched a part of it, but I fell asleep because it was like 11 p.m. then we were exhausted that time, so I couldn't watch. Here's the update.

Irumi Kanzaki- Here's my update!! Thanks for supporting my other stories, The Old House and Childhood Friends or Lovers, I really thank you!!

R3ignH1m3- Hope you continue to read and support this fiction.

BlackRain105- Thanks for liking my story!! Here's your update!

* * *

**It was another beautiful day, but not so beautiful for our 2 main characters. **

"Action!" Narumi said.

**They started filming.**

_"I've been running to go to the princess' house, but I don't seem to get there..." Rio thought. _**(A/N: Thoughts can still be heard at the actual movie, but a lighter voice than the usual.)**

"Hey, bro, are you lost?" A guy asked.

"Yeah... I think..." Rio asked.

"Where are you supposed to go?" The guy asked.

"Wait, what's you name first?" Rio asked.

"I'm Iyori Kaizawa." Iyori said.

"Kaizawa!? You mean you're the little brother of Miyuri?" Rio asked.

"You must be Rio, sister told me quite few about you, please follow me to our house." Iyori said.

"That's where I'm off to." Rio said.

"I see... By the way, the house is far from here." Iyori said.

"Okay." Rio said.

**They had a quiet**** time, but suddenly one began to talk.**

"So... Do you like my sister?" Iyori asked.

"Y-yeah..." Rio answered.

"Well if you would try hard to get her heart, then it's fine with me too." Iyori said.

"I would really try hard. My father canceled my arranged marriage just for my sake." Rio said.

"I see... We're here." Iyori said.

**They arrived at Miyuri's house.**

"Iyori is that you? Oh you have a visitor, and it's Rio!?" said Miyuri shocked.

"It is me sister..." Iyori said.

"Sorry for intruding." Rio said.

"No, it's okay, but I didn't think that you will come here sooner." Miyuri said.

"Well, my father canceled the arrange marriage." Rio said.

"Then that's good! Go to the girl you love." Miyuri said. _I hope he doesn't like someone, but I guess he does._

"Actually, I haven't really met her, I just met her in my dreams, but the place was also a forest, so I decided to stay at this place for quite sometime." Rio lied.

"I see... Your welcome here anytime." Miyuri said. _So I still have chance._

"Thanks..." Rio said.

"Oh! Sorry! I haven't made any tea because I didn't expect you!! Sorry..." Miyuri said.

**Miyuri went to the kitchen, while Rio and Iyori went to the living room.**

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?" Iyori asked.

"I can't say it to her that easily, we might break our friendship." Rio said.

"It must be tough for you." Iyori said.

"Not really at least I'm near her." Rio said.

**They heard footsteps so they stopped talking about her, they acted as if they were not talking about her. **

"Here's the tea." Miyuri said.

"Thanks..." Rio said.

"Sister's tea is the best!" Iyori said as he took a sip of the tea.

"Not really..." Miyuri said.

"It is much better than our tea." Rio said.

"Like I said, not really..." Miyuri said.

"Oh well, don't mind her nii-chan." Iyori said.

"Oh well..." Rio said.

**After they finished drinking the tea...**

"So what do you want to do now?" Miyuri asked.

"Watch some movie?" Rio suggested.

"That sounds fun!" Iyori said.

"Well, what movie will we watch?" Miyuri asked.

"What about Chuck ad Larry?" Iyori suggested.

"I haven't watched it, but they said it was funny." Miyuri said.

"Then let's watch, here's the movie." Iyori said, then he place it in the DVD.

**They watched a comedy movie, then they ate dinner, then went to sleep, but Rio and Miyuri cannot sleep, so Miyuri went to the terrace, and Natsume remained on his bed.**

_"I cannot sleep... I might as well sing." Miyuri said._

_ I was walking down the street one day  
Then I saw you I didn't know what to say  
You're eyes were shining  
You're smile was so kind  
When I saw you I wanted you to be mine_

Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like  
Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams  
But I can show you what love means

One day you came and talked to me  
And you said we are meant to be  
I was happy, everything was so nice  
But then I found out that everything was a lie

Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like  
Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams  
But I can show you what love means

BRIDGE  
How could you do this to me  
You said we are meant to be  
You showed me how to cry  
When you told me everything was a lie

Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like  
Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams  
But I can show you what love means.

**Rio heard the voice, and went to where he heard the voice.**

"What a wonderful voice you have!" Rio said.

"Thanks, but it's not that much, unlike the goddess." Miyuri said.

"The goddess is perfect, but us human being can't be perfect." Rio said.

"I know that." Miyuri said.

"Well good night." Rio said.

"Good night." Miyuri said.

**Then she kissed Rio on the cheeks, then said thank you, then she went back to her room.**

"Cut!" Narumi said.

"Was it good?" Mikan asked.

"It was marvelous." Narumi said.

"What the heck was that kiss?" Natsume teased.

"Natsume!! As if I like it!" Mikan shouted.

**Mikan chased Natsume.**

* * *

Mari-chan: Hope you like it!

Mikan: Don't forget to review.

Mari-chan: The next chapter, the ice queen, the other prince, and princess Mai will appear.


	7. The Enemies

Mari-chan: This will be an interesting chapter for me.

Mikan: Really? Why?

Mari-chan: Secret!

Mikan: Aw...

Mari-chan: Thanks for the reviews:

xXblackwingsxX- I agree with you, they are childish! The title of the sons is Girl In Your Dreams by M2M. Hope you like the song.

Irumi Kanzaki- Yup they kissed again! Here's your update, by the way thanks for reading Miss Perfect. Should I continue it?

BlackRain105- You know? Even I don't understand some parts of the movie, but I'm sure that it isn't at the old times. Sorry... And about the wrong name the Rio that became Natsume hope you don't mind it, I'm really quite lazy, so I won't change it. SORRY! Thanks for pointing out. -smiles-

MeIsWatIam- Glad you liked it, and yes I'll do my best.

Kanata Saionji- Thanks for liking it! Here's your update!

KMAC 08- It would be shown at a different chap. here's you update!

Hotaru: R&R if you want. OOCs can be seen.

Ruka: Mari-chan doesn't own G.A.

* * *

**It was another day of shooting, and a part of the climax. **

_"She's really cute." Natsume thought._

"Natsume!!" Mikan shouted.

"Yeah?" Natsume asked.

"Narumi said that it's our turn." Mikan said.

"Hn." Natsume said.

"Let's go." Mikan said.

**Natsume followed Mikan, and they began.**

**It was another day of Rio staying at Miyuri's house.**

"Rio, aren't you supposed to go to your beloved?" Miyuri asked.

"Well..." before Rio could tell the next words, they heard the front door opened harshly.

**A girl came in together with another girl.**

"Rio! How dare you tell your father to cancel our marriage!" The first girl said.

"Mai, I don't see you as my lover, but my friend." Rio said.

"I can't believe you Rio!" Mai said.

"Miyuri, you're the one I need." The ice queen said coldly.

**The ice queen took Miyuri, and she used her horse to go to the Ice Tower.**

"Wait! Where are you taking me!?" Miyuri asked.

"To Ice Tower. You're gonna be my experiment." the Ice Queen said.

"But..." Miyuri said.

"No buts. You may die." The Ice Queen said.

"Who are you!?" Miyuri asked.

"I'm none other than the Ice Queen." The Ice Queen said.

**At the house of Miyuri...**

"Why did you let that witch take her!?" Rio said.

"You're all mine now." Mai said.

"As if!!" Rio said.

"Onii-chan, I'll go after onee-chan." Iyori said.

"Okay." Rio said.

**Iyori left, and followed the other two. **

"Rio, are you going or marry me or not?" Mai asked.

"I'm not! You can't have me!" Rio shouted.

"Then no one can have you either!" Mai shouted, and pulled out a sword, and pointed it to Rio.

"You can't do that." Rio said.

"Try me." Mai said.

**Rio took a sword from no where. **

"I'm gonna fight you Mai." Rio said.

"Halt! You can never fight a girl!" A guy came out from no where.

"And who are you?" Rio said coldly.

"I'm the prince of Shibuya!" The boy shouted.

"Then I'll fight you!" Rio said.

**The two fighted, and Rio got hit on his stomach, but it wasn't that deep.  
**

"Game over." The prince said.

"Rio!!" Mai shouted, and cried. "Why did you do that Keiichi!?"

"He was trying to hurt you!" Keiichi shouted.

"He can't hurt me, and I can't hurt him!" Mai cried.

"I can hurt you..." Rio said in a weak voice.

**Rio moved slowly out of the house to go to the Ice Tower which he knew where it was.**

"Rio! Where are you going!?" Mai asked.

"I'm going... to... Ice Tower..." Rio said still weakly. _I can go to the Ice Tower by 1 hour by walking weakly. If I was strong I can walk just for 30 minutes. If I was on a horse, I'll be there in 20 minutes._

"Break!" Narumi said.

**The crew had a break.**

"Narumi, how was me I acting?" Mikan asked.

"Fine." Narumi said.

"Okay." Mikan said.

**Mikan left, and she went to the drinks machine. She bought ice coffee.**

"Ah! So refreshing." Mikan said.

"Little girl." Natsume pushed Mikan on the nearest wall.

"N-natsume?" Mikan said, blushing.

"I...I love you..." Natsume was cut by Mikan.

"Really? Cause... I love you too!" Mikan said, blushing madly now.

"Baka. I was just practicing." Natsume said.

"Eh!?" Mikan shouted.

"You thought it was true? Hell no! That's the next part you know?" Natsume said.

"I'm practicing too you know!?" Mikan lied.

"Little girl if it was practice, you should say the right words not your own!" Natsume said.

**Natsume suddenly kissed Mikan on the lips. After the kiss, he blushed. So did Mikan  
**

"What was that for!?" Mikan shouted.

"Baka, that was also for practice!" Natsume said. "I will kiss you in the show you know?"

"Eh!?" Mikan asked.

"Why would I kiss you if it wasn't needed?" Natsume said. **(A/N: Was it really for the show, Natsume?)**

"You would kiss me because you have fallen for me." Mikan teased.

"It might be vice versa." Natsume teased back.

"Natsume! That will be completely false!" Mikan shouted.

"It's up to you little girl." Natsume said.

"Natsume!!" Mikan shouted.

"What? I'm just telling the truth." Natsume said.

_"He's right... I like him." Mikan thought._

* * *

Mari-chan: Kya! They kissed again!

Mikan: Hope you like it!

Hotaru: Don't forget to review.


	8. The Fight

**Author's Notes: **

Here's another chapter! Hope you like it! Please continue to R&R. Sorry for the SUPER late update, I was sick. After that we went for a vacation, so what could you expect. I just made a new story hope you read it.

Thanks for the reviews:

KMAC 08- Stay tune it might happen in any chapter. xP

XxblackwingsxX- Glad you found it nice. It's no biggie.

Irumi Kanzaki- Yeah he has weird ways. Here's your update.

claireponcherrii- Glad you found it cute.

BlackRain105- Natsume is good at acting, ne? I hope he'll swallow his pride soon. Glad you like it. Yeah... It's a little short so sorry. Thanks for your long wait.

kae1523mae- Here's the next chappie!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice!**

* * *

"Baka! Oi baka! Little girl! Narumi is calling us now!" Natsume shouted at Mikan, who is still thinking.

"W-what?" Mikan asked.

"Baka! Narumi is calling us now!" Natsume shouted.

"O-oh..." Mikan said.

**Natsume held Mikan's hand, and ran.**

"N-natsume..." Mikan said, unconsciously.

"What?" Natsume asked, irritated.

"N-nothing!" Mikan said, blushing. _Sht! I can't stop thinking of him!! What's wrong with me!_

**When they arrived.**

"Little girl, you can let go of me now." Natsume said.

"Huh...?" Mikan said.

"I said let go of me." Natsume said.

"Oh... Sorry!" Mikan said, and turned away then blushed.

"Natsume, start!" Narumi said.

**They started.**

_"I've been walking for quite a long time now, and I can see the ice tower... I'm in love with you Miyuri! Even if saving you kills me, I'll be fine." Rio thought._

**Rio arrived at the main entrance of the tower.**

_"All I have to do now is go to the top!!" Rio thought._

**Rio entered the icy cold tower.**

"At last! I've been waiting for you Prince Rio!" A girl said.

"You evil witch! What did you do to Miyuri!?" Rio shouted, angrily.

"Witch is such a hurtful word, why don't you just call me Ice Queen." The Ice Queen said.

"Tch. I'll call you whatever I want!" Rio shouted.

"Fine then." The Ice Queen said.

"Let me in!" Rio said, angrily.

"Since you're weak, I'll go easy on you." The Ice Queen said.

"No! Don't go easy on him!" A girl shouted. "Kill him if it is needed."

"Tch. You spoiled brat! How dare you order me to do something." The Ice Queen said, as she struck Mai.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Mai shouted, and fainted.

"Mai!!" Keiichi shouted. "What did you do to her Ice Queen?"

"Tch. I just put her to sleep is that a big problem?" The Ice Queen said.

"Sleep!? Sleep for how many years!?" Keeichi asked, angrily.

"Just for eternity." The Ice Queen said.

"Mai!! Please wake up! Please!" Keiichi shouted.

"Tch. If you want to join her in her death you can order me." The Ice Queen said, creepily.

"Damn! Revive her or else!" Keiichi ordered.

"You dared to order me, eh?" The Ice Queen said as a icicle bow appeared on her hand, and a few arrows.

**The Ice Queen pointed the arrow to Keiichi, ready to hit him.**

"I'm not afraid!" Keiichi shouted as he pulled out a sword.

"Playing tough." The Ice Queen said, and shot him.

"Argh..." Keiichi said, and fainted.

"Now you young lad! Answer this riddle, and you'll be able to find your love one, and answer another question you can pass through me." The Ice Queen said.

"Try me." Rio said.

"What is green, and is pretty, but when time comes it turns to brown and is ugly?" The Ice Queen asked.

"Flower!" Rio said.

"Yup, but which place?" The Ice Queen asked.

"The garden, where else?" Rio said.

"Very well, but you need to answer one more." The Ice Queen said. "When you give me food I live, if you give me water I die. What am I?"

"Easy. Fire." Rio said.

"Very well, you may now enter." The Ice Queen said.

**The Ice Queen brought Rio to where Miyuri is.**

"Rio!" Miyuri shouted.

"Miyuri..." Rio said.

**They shared a long hug.**

"Fooled you." The Ice Queen said. "Do you think I'll hand you the goddess?"

"Goddess? Miyuri is that true?" Rio asked.

"I don't know." Miyuri said.

**5 icicle sticks appeared on the Ice Queens hands, and threw it straight to Rio. Rio blocked the 5 of them.**

"You are quite great." The Ice Queen said. "But not as great as me."

**An icicle stick was charging at the back of Rio, but thankfully Rio blocked it.**

"You really are good." The Ice Queen said.

"You won't be able to fool me! I'm not like that prince who was so stupid!" Rio said.

"Yeah right, but will you be able to dodge these?" The Ice Queen asked.

**There was one icicle on the right, one on the left, one of the top, and one in every side.**

"Rio!!" Miyuri shouted. "Don't do it Ice Queen! Please!"

"If I won't do it, then he'll take you." The Ice Queen said.

"Of course I would!" Rio shouted.

"Well then, bye bye!" The Ice Queen laughed, creepily.

**The icicles hit Rio, none missed, Rio was covered with blood, Miyuri ran towards Rio.**

"Rio!!" Miyuri shouted, so loud.

"Mi...Mi...Miyuri... As... Long... As I... Die... In your... Arms... I will die... Happily... Miyuri... I love you." Rio said, and died.

"Rio!! I love you too!! Please live!! Please live!!" Miyuri shouted. "You will pay for that Ice Queen!"

"Try me... Miyuri, or should I say, Goddess of Crystal Forest." The Ice Queen said.

"You first killed my brother, next my lover. What's next!? My family!? Me!?" Miyuri shouted.

**Suddenly, a glow of light covered Miyuri, it was very bright, yet it was very dark, it was hot like fire, yet it was cold like ice.**

"You suddenly transformed goddess." The Ice Queen said.

**Miyuri was wearing a silver dress made of crystal, it was shining so brightly, her dress was up to the knees, it was ruffly, it has diamond at the upper middle, and at the lower middle, you could see a silver belt with a diamond at the middle. She wore a silver ballet shoes. Her hair was in a curly bun. She wore a silver crown that was also made of crystal. Her eyes changed into silver ones. Her hair became a lighter brown.**

"What... What is this..?" Miyuri asked.

"When you express too much of your feelings you can transform into a goddess." The Ice Queen said. "So, shall we begin our match?" The Ice Queen asked.

"I won't lose to you!" Miyuri said. "Crystal Love Beam!"

**A big pinkish silver magical power appeared, and successfully hit the Ice Queen.**

"I'm not that weak to not survive from that." The Ice Queen said. "Ice Beam of Greed!!"

**Miyuri was successfully hit by the Ice Queen.**

"I... Won't forgive you for killing my little brother and my prince!!" Miyuri shouted. "Shining Crystal Love Strike!!"

**The Ice Queen was now weak, but she can still fight.**

"Ice of Hatred and Jealousy, combine!!" The Ice Queen shouted.

**Miyuri blocked it, and it reflected to the Ice Queen, but the Ice Queen also blocked it.**

"Final attack, Flames and Light of Crystal Love, please combine your powers, and become Flaming Light of the Crystal Love." Miyuri said.

**Suddenly, a red light and a white light combined in front of them, and followed by the pinkish red light and the sky blue light.**

"Please, kill the Ice Queen, so that the world won't be hurt by her!!" Miyuri shouted.

**The Ice Queen tried to block it, but she failed. She got hit, and she vanished.**

"Rio!! Rio please!! Please live!" Miyuri shouted.

**Accidentally, she kissed him.**

"Rio..." Miyuri said.

**Tears fell from the young goddess' cheeks.**

"Rio, please... Please live!" Miyuri shouted.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I'll end it here to be more exciting. Hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review. Every review is important for me. Once again, I'm sorry for the late update.


	9. The Arguement, & The Unbelievable Truth

**Author's Notes:**

Hi everyone! This is an early update right? Well, I want to repay you all for my late update. I decided to stop updating the other story of mine, and to finish this as soon as possible. Thanks for the reviews:

XxblackwingsxX- Glad you enjoyed it. Here's my update! And sure, I would love to be your friend. I'm a Filipino 12 years old to be exact -smiles-

Irumi Kanzaki- Yep! They kissed again though this time it's for the show. -smiles-

KMAC 08- Glad you found it nice. Here's your update!

kae1523mae- Glad you found the movie nice!

* * *

**It was such a sad day for Miyuri, she lost her only sibling, she lost her loved ones, and she lost her REAL mother.**

_**Flashback:**_

"Why did you bring me here you witch!" Miyuri shouted.

"Witch is not a good word to call your mother you know that?"

"Mother!? You are not my mother! My mother is the queen of Crystal Palace!"

"Poor girl... No one has told you that the queen is not your real mother."

"She is my real mother!"

**Suddenly, a young man was shouting.**

"Onee-chan!? Onee-chan!? Miyuri nee-chan!? Anata wa doko!?" Iyori shouted

"Iyori! Don't go here!" Miyuri shouted.

"Onee-chan! You were here!"

"Oh, so that's your step-brother."

"He is my real brother! IDIOT!"

"Tch... I won't forgive your father for not noticing that that queen is not me... I became cold because of your father and that girl!"

"My mother is my real mother not you!"

"They even gave birth to that child!?" The Ice Queen shouted, angrily. "Die!"

**The Ice Queen hit Iyori, and Iyori was full of blood.**

"Iyori!!" Miyuri shouted. "Why did you do that you evil witch!?"

"I'm your mother, and I hate that boy! He's the son of your step-mom."

"You won't be able to prove it!"

"Here's your proof!"

**The Ice Queen tossed a picture frame with a picture.**

"That's... That's me when I was young... That's my mother, the queen."

"Your mother now isn't that person, here's the picture of your mother now."

"That's not my mother's hair color!"

"That is your step-mother's real color, she is the real Ice Queen, she loves your father, so she set me into a trap, she invited me over, and I came for she was one of my friends BEFORE, but when I came, she switched our bodies, and I became the Ice Queen, and she became the Queen that's sitting in the throne now."

"No! I don't... I don't... believe you..." cried Miyuri.

"Well, I was sure you won't believe me, but the truth will someday be free... I should have killed you by now, but I can't."

"Ice... Queen... Please... Don't harm anyone anymore."

"Sorry, my dear child."

"I'm prepared to fight you anytime."

"Well said, goddess."

"Huh?"

**The queen disappeared, and that's when Rio came.**

_**End of Flashback...**_

"I... I don't know what to believe anymore... Kami-sama... Help me..." Miyuri said, as she remembered that.

_"Miyuri, just believe what you want to believe." _

"Huh..? Who are you?"

_"I'm your inner mind."_

"What..? Where are you?"

_"In your mind, where else!"_

"Well, how did you get there?"

_"You needed a decision, so you summoned me." _

"Okay..?"

_"You need to wake that guy up!"_

"And how..?"

_"A time will show how you'll wake him up... I just gave you a clue, and now everything is up to you..."_

"What do you mean...?"

_"..."_

"Hey!"

_"..."_

"Where are you!?"

_"..."_

"She's gone..."

**Suddenly, Iyori moved slightly, and Miyuri noticed this.**

"Iyori!?"

"Onee-chan..."

"Iyori, you're alive!"

"Of course... Miyuri nee-chan."

"You made me worried!"

"Sorry nee-chan, but the one she used to kill me was not really for killing, it was just sleeping powder."

"Oh..."

"She can kill me, but she won't. I don't know the reason, but that's that."

_"...She was one of my friends BEFORE..." _"I see..."

"Onee-chan? Why are you so sad?"

"Oh nothing..."

"Nii-chan! Look! Nee-chan!"

"..."

"Nee-chan! Nii-chan is hurt!"

"I know..."

"Let's bring him to the best doctors."

"Hai..."

**They carried Rio to their palace, and called the BEST doctors, that came from different countries that were near them, they used a jet plane, so they will arrive faster.**

"Young girl! What is happening!?" Miyuri's mom shouted.

"..."

"Young princess! I'm talking to you!"

"..."

"Onee-chan, okaa-chan is talking to you..." Iyori said, worried because her sister wasn't like that before.

"Oh..."

"Miyuri! How could you not listen to me!?"

"Sorry."

"You were not like that before, Miyuri, what happened to you? Who is this guy? The prince you're going to marry is coming today."

"I will not marry him!! Didn't I say so already?!"

"What has happened to you Miyuri!?"

"How could you do this to me..? I already said that I don't want to marry him..."

"Daughter! How dare you decide for yourself!"

"IT'S MY LIFE NOT YOURS!"

"DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE ON ME!"

"You can't control my life! You're not even my relative!"

"..."

"..."

"What did you just say!?"

"I said, you're not even my relative!"

_**"Slap!" **_**Miyuri was slapped by the queen.**

"I'm your mother! How could you speak like that to me!?"

"No you're not!"

"Silence! Miyuri! Explain this nonsense at once!" Miyuri's father butted in.

"Why should I!? Shouldn't you be the one to do the explaining!?"

"Ayumi, explain!"

"Miyuri suddenly said that she would not marry the new arranged prince." Ayumi said.

"Miyuri, why did you do that?! The new arranged person for you is someone you know!"

"You told me that I will not be arranged in anymore marriages!"

"You told that to her!?"

"Yes... I forgot."

"One more thing, she told me that I'm not her mother!"

"Miyuri, what's that about!?"

"Why don't you explain it yourselves?" Miyuri said, coldly.

**Iyori was listening to their fights, and he is scared.**

"What should we explain!?" Her father said.

"Suit yourselves if you don't want to tell me, but remember you will not see me again if you don't explain."

**Miyuri walked out the room, and left a dumbfounded king and queen. She went to the room where Rio is.**

"Rio! Rio! Wake up!"

**Miyuri sang a song that suits what she's feeling about what has happened to Rio. Suddenly, a black light was surrounding the body of Rio.**

_"Oh no! Miyuri! That's the black spirit... If you can kill that you can revive Rio... It's like he's the spirit of Temporary Death. Once he has gotten into someone's body, that someone will temporarily die." The inner mind said._

"Goddess Change!" Miyuri said. **(A/N: She was able to transform because she expresses so many feelings, she is feeling angry, sad, and worried.**

"It's you the goddess of the Crystal Forest." The black thing said, with a robotic screech.

"No time to talk! Crystal beam of light!!"

"Argh! Beam of Darkness!"

"It... doesn't make me weak... Crystal Beam of Love and Light!"

"Argh!! You beat me goddess..."

**The dark thing disappeared, and Rio woke up.**

"What happened?"

"Rio! You're awake!!"

"G-goddess..."

"Rio, I love you too!"

"Goddess, I don't think I deserve you."

"No, you do deserve me!"

"I... If that's how you insist. I love you too goddess."

* * *

Mari-chan: Whee! That's the end of this chappie! Hope you like it!


	10. Living In A Place Away From Home

Mari-chan: I guess I didn't explain it well, sorry about that everyone, remember when the Ice Queen died? Well the evil spirit came from her, and came to Rio. Rio was  
supposed to have the sleeping powder too, but after the battle it went in to Rio, so that's how it happened. The evil spirit can make the evil person stronger while he can make the nice person temporarily die.

**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A.**

Mikan: It's alright.

Mari-chan: Thanks for the reviews:

BlackRain105- I already explained it to you. -smiles-

Kanata Saionji- I know I went too overboard, but I'm glad you still like it. The movie is nearly over, but not yet.

KMAC 08- Here's your update, glad you found it sweet.

kae1523mae- It's not yet over, I still have plans in my mind. -smiles-

XxblackwingsxX- Not yet... It's just nearly ending. Glad you like it and found it cute nee-chan... Here's your update.

Irumi Kanzaki- Glad you found it cute. Who knows who's telling the truth tune in... Here's your update.

harmony235- Glad you found it funny!

* * *

"Honey, what does that girl mean that you have to explain?" Ayumi asked.

"I don't know... She must've found out that you are not her real mother."

"How?!"

"I don't really know. It's like someone told her..."

"I bet it's your blasted wife whom you gave up on."

"I guess so..."

**Unknown to the two of them Miyuri and Rio were listening. Suddenly, Miyuri went in.**

"You mean it was all planned!?" Miyuri shouted, angrily yet confused.

"You were listening Miyuri..?" Ayumi asked.

"EXPLAIN!" Miyuri shouted, angrily.

"Sigh... I guess we have no choice dear." Miyuri's father said.

"Yeah." Ayumi said.

"Miyuri... I loved your mom, yet when Ayumi, the Ice Queen came to live with us, I... I fell in love with her, deeper than your mom's, but I just don't know what to do. After a while of meeting her, she told me that she loves me. Then... We made up a plan. The Ice Queen will leave our castle already, and invite your mom to go to the Ice Palace for they were friends--" The king was cut by Miyuri.

"Enough! Enough is enough! The truth was already told, yet I didn't believe my real mother! I even killed her because I BELIEVED you two!" Miyuri said, angrily.

"You mean... Miyu has died already..?" The king said, sadly.

"You have no rights to be sad for her." Miyuri said, coldly. "You won't be seeing me in the castle grounds anymore."

"Daughter I..." Ayumi tried to say.

"You have no rights to call me daughter either." Miyuri said, harshly.

**Miyuri walked out of the room, and went outside the palace with Rio.  
**

"Rio, let's go." Miyuri said.

"Go where?" Rio asked.

"Anywhere far from here." Miyuri said.

"Want to stay in our palace?" Rio asked.

"Okay..." Miyuri said.

**Miyuri and Rio walked to go to the palace of Rio. They arrived at Rio's palace for an hour or so. They were greeted by tons of menservants. They went straight to the King's throne.**

"Rio, what are you doing here with... Princess Miyuri?" Riku asked, shocked.

"Gomene, I was just..." Miyuri said, but was cut of by Rio.

"She had family problems, so I willingly took her in because she took me in." Rio said.

"Demo, I'll just help out the maids." Miyuri said.

"No, you don't need to, all you need to do is be with Rio always." Riku said.

"Otou-san!?" Rio asked, shocked.

"No complaints." Riku said. "Dismissed."

**The two of them went out the King's throne.**

"Hey... Where do you want to go?" Rio asked.

"Oh... A-anywhere..." Miyuri said, blushing.

"Let's change, and go to the barnyard." Rio said.

"Hai." Miyuri said.

**She followed what Rio said, and changed in an old, yet gorgeous outfit that is especially for going to the barnyard. Rio wore something that was for going to the barnyard too. They went to the barnyard hand-in-hand. **

"Prince Rio! It's been a long time!" The farmer said.

"It had been a long time, Kenji." Rio said.

"Is that your girlfriend Prince Rio?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah." Rio said.

"I'm Miyuri Kaizawa, former princess of Crystal Forest. 18 years old." Miyuri said with a slight bow.

"P-p-p-princess! You d-d-don't need to bow." Kenji stuttered.

"Oh, it's okay, I'm just that kind of a person, so please deal with my personality." Miyuri said with a smile.

_"Somehow, there's sadness in her eyes, but I just couldn't see it with her actions." Kenji thought. _"Hai. Miyuri-hime."

"Let's go Miyuri! There are lots of animals here in this place." Rio said.

"Oh okay, bye Kenji-san!" Miyuri waved goodbye.

**They went farther from Kenji's sight. Until they were completely gone.**

"Cut!" Narumi shouted.

**The did as what they were told.**

"Break!" Narumi once again shouted.

"Narumi, how was it..?" Mikan asked. "It was quite long..."

"It was magnificent! Marvelous! Tomorrow will be the last day of shooting because you guys were fast!" Narumi said.

"Oh...Tomorrow..." Mikan said. _"Why am I so sad? Shouldn't I be happy because I won't see that damned Natsume Hyuuga?"_

"Good luck for tomorrow!" Narumi said.

"Hai..." Mikan said.

"By the way Mikan, come back after a few minutes with Natsume, we need to finish this scene. For tomorrow it's the royal wedding." Narumi said.

"Oh sure!" Mikan said.

**Mikan walked to wherever her feet lead her. Along her way, she saw Natsume.**

"Natsume..." Mikan said in a VERY soft voice, but Natsume heard it.

"What?" Natsume asked, rudely.

"Eh...Uh... Tomorrow is the last day." Mikan said.

"Oh... Then it's going to be great! I won't see you anymore." Natsume said. _"Shit! Why did I suddenly felt so sad about what I heard!?"_

"Yeah... Me too! I won't be seeing a perverted freak like you." Mikan said.

"Natsume! Mikan! It's your turns again!" Narumi shouted.

**The two went to the shooting area, and they started.**

"Look! Rio! There are lots of pretty animals!"

"Yeah..."

"Let's ride the pony!!"

"Okay."

**They rode the pony around the whole barnyard, so they saw all the animals already, except for one animal.**

"Look! A pig!! Whee! There's mud!"

"Er... I sure you won't play there right?"

"Wrong!" laughed Miyuri as she threw mud at Rio.

"H-hey!"

**They threw muds at each other for quite a long time. After that, they went back to the palace dirty.**

"Rio, Miyuri! Why are you two in mud?" Riku asked, shocked.

"Er... We played at the mud sir..." Miyuri said.

"Well, please take a bath you two..." Riku said.

"Hai." The two said in unison.

**They did as what they were told, Miyuri, took a bath at her room, while Rio took a bath at his.**

* * *

Mari-chan: Hope you like it! Sorry for updating late, you see I have braces starting last Saturday, and it really hurts, and my mind just couldn't think straight, so sorry.


	11. The Royal Marriage

Mari-chan: I know, I know it's uber late... Please don't be mad... I'm still recovering and the 2 other stories I updated at the past were not that good.

Hotaru: You were late.

Mikan: Forgive her...

Mari-chan: Thank you Mi-chan!

Mari-chan: Thanks for the reviews:

BlackRain105- Here's your late update! Here's your update

XxblackwingsxX- Nee-chan, glad you found it sweet. Here's my late update. I will take care... -smiles-

KMAC 08- They haven't. Here's your late update.

Irumi Kanzaki- I can't believe it too... Here's your late update.

syhlent rebel- I'm quite used to it now, but still it hurts. Glad you found it great. Here's your late update.

neko yuki- I did take it easy... Here's your late update... -sigh-

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.A.**

_Every goodbyes has new greetings, every ending has a new beginning._

* * *

**Months had passed since they made the movie, some of the time were long since they were good, but sometimes the shooting was short because they made mistakes. Today was a different for the two main characters, they were sad and lonely, none of them dared utter a word to each other while waiting for the last shooting to start. **

**Natsume's POV:**

I couldn't talk to her... I can't believe that this is the last day either. I didn't get much sleep last night.

"Natsume..." she said. "Our life is going back to the way it was before right?"

"Hn." I replied.

"Aren't you going to miss those days?"

"No, I won't" I replied plainly, but inside I really wanted to tell her that I'll be missing those days. Especially her.

"I'm going to miss those days, and you know what, maybe I'll miss your insults too."

"Admit it, you've really fallen for me." I smirked.

"I haven't!"

**End of Natsume's POV.**

**Mikan's POV: **

"I haven't!" I defensively replied, but the truth is I think I'm falling for him. I'll really miss those days. Especially him.

"By the way, once this whole thing is over, you will have time to buy yourself a much mature underwear." he said to me teasingly.

"NATSUME! YOU PERVERT!" I shouted loudly, and angrily. Everyone was now looking at me, I was embarrassed, I glanced at Natsume and he was laughing softly!

"N-Natsume... Why are you laughing?" I asked. I can feel my blood rise to my cheeks, and my cheeks were hot. I found him cute laughing.

"Nothing." he said, and he was now cold again.

"Natsume, you know what? You look cute awhile ago."

"R-" he was about to say something, but Narumi called for us.

**End of Mikan's POV.**

"Let's start!" Narumi said.

**A year had passed since Miyuri and Rio lived in one home. Different rooms though... Every single day that passed made them like each other more and more. Until one day, the king announced, that the two of them shall be married by next month! They agreed easily. They started to prepare.**

**Day 1:**

"So what do you like Miyuri-hime?" the salesclerk asked.

"Hmm..."

"Decide faster honey, we'll still be choosing the dresses of the flower girls, bridesmaid, and ring bearer."

"I choose that one." Miyuri said as she pointed the white tube dress that was spark, it was plain, but really pretty.

"What about the veil ma'am?"

"I choose that one..." Miyuri said as she pointed the long glimmering veil.

"I'll let them deliver it by the day before the wedding."

"Thanks."

**Rio and Miyuri went out of the shop.**

_"Sigh... The beautiful princess will now be much beautiful..." The saleslady thought dreamily. _

**They went to the next stop.**

"Wow, it's big here."

"It is."

**They entered the shop.**

"Prince Rio! Princess Miyuri! Welcome!"

"Hi... Umm hon, please give her the sizes of the flower girl, bridesmaid, and ring bearer." Miyuri said.

"Here."

"Thanks, so please choose the dresses and suit you like for them."

**Rio was waiting for Miyuri for 4 straight hours.**

"Hon, I've been waiting here for 4 straight hours."

"Here! I like this for the flower girls." Miyuri said as she chose a light blue dress that was knee-length, and has white at the bottom can be found a white fluffy design. It was shimmering too. The sleeve are long sleeves, but at the end it became wider. She chose a matching pin for the flower girls to wear. She also bought a light blue school shoes (not exactly school shoes, more like for special occasions.) She also bought white stockings.

"Okay ma'am 9 orders of those you chose."

"Yup."

"Honey, what about the bridesmaids' dresses?"

"Umm... Still going to find."

"Okay..."

**After 3 straight hours...**

"I choose this for the bridesmaids and the junior bridesmaids." Miyuri said as she chose a light blue gown that was very long that your feet cannot be seen, and at the end there were expensive shiny silver stones that was shaped like a diamond. It was shimmering too. It was a sleeveless dress. She chose a light blue back ribbon, it was shining too. She bought a white 1 inch high heels.

"So that's it princess?" The saleslady asked.

"That's it."

"It'll be 6."

"Yup."

"I'll have it delivered by the day before the wedding."

"Thank you."

**They left the shop and had a late dinner.**

"You're so slow in picking clothes... We still haven't finished for the ring bearer."

"Gomene! I want it to be special."

"It's okay... Just telling you."

**After 1 hour they left the restaurant, and went straight back to the palace.**

"What kept you two so long?" Riku asked.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault, I was so slow picking the dresses..."

"It's okay Miyuri, we were just worried about you two, and you two must be tired, please rest."

"Oyasumi..."

**The two of them went back to their rooms, and slept. (A/N: Still not sleeping together..)**

**They did everything that are needed for 1 month, and finally, the wedding day has arrived. The flower girls came in and threw flower petals. Next, comes the junior bridesmaid together with a guy. Next, was the bridesmaids together with a guy too. Then came the ring bearer. After that the god parents went in too. At last, it was the bride's turn to go. When she came out, everyone looked at her, especially Rio. She walked slowly and gracefully. When she arrived at the front they clapped. The priest said things.**

"Rio for better or for worst for richer or poorer for sickness or health do you accept Miyuri as your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Miyuri for better or for worst for richer or poorer for sickness or health do you accept Rio as your husband?"

"I do."

"If anyone objects please speak now or forever will their marriage hold."

**No one objected.**

"You may now kiss the bride."

**Rio kissed Miyuri on the lips, and everyone clapped. After that they walked outside the church. Everyone followed. When everyone was out, Miyuri threw the bouquet, and a girl caught it. Miyuri went near to the girl.**

"Find the person really special." Miyuri whispered.

"Hai." The girl answered and left.

**They lived happily ever after.**

"Cut!!" Narumi shouted.

**They did as they were told.**

"How was it?" Mikan asked.

"Perfect! Magnificent! Bravo!" Narumi shouted.

"I see. Well I'll thank the crews."

"Okay."

**Mikan went to the crews and said thank you for the hard work, and lastly she went to Natsume.**

"Oi. Thanks for your hard work."

"Hn."

"This is the last day so will you at least say you too!?"

"You too."

"You didn't even mean it! Argh! Never mind."

_"Damn... It's the last day and I still can't be nice to her, and worst, she angrier than ever." _

_"Why can't he understand me!? I hate him!" _

"Mikan dear, next week after the premiere we have a after-premiere party."

"Hai."

"Natsume, you heard it right?"

"Hn."

"All of you are invited."

"Hai!"

"Have a fun break, please come at the premiere."

"Hai!!"

**Everyone bid their goodbyes, and left.**

* * *

Mari-chan: Hope you like it! I'm sorry because it's too short. Please leave a review! Next episode is the last episode. I'm a lazy author...


End file.
